A Trip to Italy
by SadFaceLover
Summary: When Maura makes a scientific break through and is traveling the world, Jane wants to follow her wife with their daughter, Emilia. When the opportunity presents itself, Jane follows her. Rated T for now, may change rating
1. Chapter 1

The wailing of a child awoke the detective from a deep slumber. She roused slowly and headed to the crib. The 20 week old child stood up in her crib crying. Her golden fuzz on her hair was soft and reminded Jane of the woman who carried this child. Maura Isles-Rizzoli was a doctor and had to travel often for conferences and she selfishly wanted Maura to stay home. Jane picked her up and stood in one place swaying back and forth as she held her daughter. Emilia was a one of a kind. She was an Isles, but was Jane's daughter too. Jane would teach her about baseball and football. She would let her get grimy and gross.

"Hush little bug. Ma is here. And Mama will be back in a few days." Maura had invented some device that would give instant toxicology reports. As that hit the news, Jane had to share her wife with the world. She would show them how it worked and what the different things meant. Right now, Maura was in France. Jane loved Maura, but having her travel for weeks at a time was a hardship. As Emilia fell back asleep, Jane headed to bed and closed her eyes. She dreamt of having Maura.

Angela Rizzoli was looking after Emilia when Jane went to work that day. Jane had received a phone call early that morning. Potential homicide. Jane sighed as she stepped inside the precinct. She was exhausted and didn't want to work today. She felt ill and was afraid she would get everyone else sick. It was just passed noon when she got an email from Maura.

_My love,_

_Next month I will be in Italy. As much as I love the city of Rome, I was wondering if you would take a week off and travel with me. I miss my two favorite girls. And I miss waking up next to the love of my life. Think on it. _

_ Always love,_

_Maura_

Jane contemplated it over the weekend. It was killing her not being able to see her love. And I was hard taking care of a child by herself. Jane messaged back, agreeing to travel Italy with her. She wanted to be with her and their daughter seeing where her Mama was from. That evening, Jane got a Skype call from Maura. Jane fumbled to get the phone. She was so tired she couldn't see straight. But she managed to answer the call.

"Darling. I have arranged the private Isles jet to take you to Rome where I will meet with you this week."

"Maura, you didn't have to. I could have paid for Emilia and my tickets." Maura grinned, white teeth glimmering.

"My love, I know. Don't be so prideful. Let me take care of my wife." Jane blushed. She loved it when Maura calls her wife. Just four years ago, they finally made it official. Jane asked Maura to marry her when she was about to marry some douchebag.

"_What do you think I should wear Jay, this dress or this one?" Jane wasn't enthusiastic about having Maura marry the biggest douche on the face of this planet. Mr. Ethan Everstein. A German man that was interning at the Precinct. He was a soon to be doctor. And wasn't a nice man. He was awful and Jane hated him._

"_Whatever you think you would like M. You would look beautiful in a potato sack walking down the isle." Maura beamed at Jane. _

"_Thank you, Jane. I think I will pick this one." She disappeared behind the curtain that was the fitting room. Jane popped a squat on the bench and waited. Maura came out a moment later and Jane's jaw fell to the floor. She was stunning. The back was lace with a floral pattern, it had a one shoulder strap and the front was a shimmering fabric; silk more than likely. Jane noted the skirt was floor length and oh my god it was just beautiful. Jane nearly cried. This was Maura. She was getting married and Jane realized if she had just asked her, she wouldn't be so remorseful. _

"_You look..there are no words. Maur… I can't even describe how beautiful you look." Jane gushed. Maura gave a twirl. And Jane reached forward and took her hand. Maura looked at her, inquisitively. Jane smiled at her and kissed her cheek, longer than was deemed platonic, but Maura didn't seem to mind._

"_Just perfect." Maura grinned at her and told the lady nearby that she would like this dress. Once the dress was put away in a dress bag and paid for, the lady said,_

"_You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen. I wish you the best on your wedding." Jane noticed Maura was about to correct her, but stopped herself. If she said anything she would get hives from nervousness. _

"_Thank you." Jane said over her shoulder as she was pulling Maura out of the boutique. Jane looked at Maura and smiled._

"_Don't ruin a girl's day. Let her think what she wants to." Maura nodded, understanding what Jane did._

_Later that day, Jane and Maura were relaxing in the living room when Maura got a call from Ethan. Ethan was drunk and needed a ride home. As she went to get up, Jane grabbed her hand._

"_Maur…you can't marry him. He is rude, hates me, and to be honest, he is an alcoholic." Maura's temper flared. Jane could tell just by looking into her hazel eyes._

"_Don't you tell me who I can and cannot marry Jane Clementine Rizzoli! I am a grown woman." Jane sighed. She was right. If Maura wanted to marry him, she can. The more Jane thought, the angrier she got._

"_Maura, he has been drunk for a week now, every single fucking night he calls you for a ride. I don't think he is right for you." Maura was angry now. Furious even._

"_He loves me! And…"_

"_I love you too! Okay? We have been best friends for years now, and you are so blind for a genius." Jane whispered the last part as she inched closer to Maura on the couch. Maura looked stunned. Jane pulled out a ring that Maura recognized as Jane's Nona's ring. Jane carried it with her everyday just in case she grew a pair to ask Maura._

"_Before Nona died, she gave me this ring, told me to give it to you. She said that it brought her happiness, and love. Maura, I love you so much that it literally makes my heart ache. Seeing you marry someone besides me kills me. Please, marry _me _Maur." Maura looked frozen and Jane realized the mistake she made. She sighed, and got up from the couch. Maura sat there not seeing Jane, but looking at her as if she struck her. Jane told her she was just going to leave. As she had her hand on the doorknob, she waited a second, to see if Maura would stop her. She didn't say a word. Not one. So Jane left._

_The day after Jane left, there was a knock on Jane's door. Only two people had a key to her apartment. Her mother and Maura. Maura wouldn't be visiting, Jane thought. Jane got up and set her beer down on the coffee table. There was another knock, more insistent this time with rapid succession. The rain was coming down in pelts. Thunder rang throughout the building as the power went out. Jane cursed and grabbed her emergency flashlight from the drawer by the door. She opened her door and shined the light on the person's chest area. _

_She was surprised to see Maura standing at her door. _

"_Yes." Jane looked confused. Yes? She was about to ask what she meant when Maura asked to come in. That was when Jane noticed she was soaked to the bone and shivering. _

"_Jesus Maura, come in. Let me grab some blankets and a few spare clothes." Jane scurried off and came back with a big fluffy blanket and a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Maura headed to her bathroom and changed. Maura returned just a moment later and saw Jane standing by the counter with an emergency LED lantern by her side. _

_Maura came up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her waist loosely. She rested her head between Jane's shoulder blades. _

"_Jane." Maura whispered. Maura felt Jane's breathing increase as Maura slid her fridged fingers under Jane's active wear shirt. _

"_Do all doctors have cold as hell hands?" Maura chuckled and shrugged._

"_Yes, Jane. My answer is yes." Again, Jane was confused, so Maura clarified. "I want to marry you Jane. I was just momentarily shocked at your confession and question. I ran outside after you left, and was going to talk to you, but you were already gone." Maura stated softly. Jane smiled despite herself. She turned around in Maura's arms. _

"_I love you Maura. I really do and I will prove it every single day. We don't have to get married tomorrow, but maybe just go into dating as a couple now. Wait a few months." Maura agreed and kissed Jane's collar bone._

_"I love you too, Jane._

"Jane? Where did you go?" Maura asked Jane. Jane smiled and said,

"To some place remarkable. Alright Maura, I'll see you sometime next week. I love you. Emilia misses you. I miss you, baby." Jane gushed out. Maura beamed at her and kissed her hand. She blew Jane a kiss and Jane reciprocated.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put in the disclaimer last chapter!

I own nothing. If I did, I would be filthy friggen rich.

Also, excuse my typos…I didn't read over the last chapter before posting. Hopefully this one is better.

"Rizzoli, My office, Now." Frankie and Jane both stood up confused at who must go in. Cavanaugh rolled his eyes and said, "Jane Rizzoli." Jane started over to the office and entered after the brass. This was never a good sign.

"I hear you want to go to Italy. When were you planning this trip?" Fucking Frankie, must have told him.

"Dammit Frankie." She murmured under her breath. Jane looked up at Cavanaugh.

"Maura and I were Skyping a day or so ago. I was going to tell you today, but it seems like my imbecile of a brother got to you first." Jane said. Cavanaugh raised a brow.

"I didn't hear it through Frankie, I heard it on the news this morning." Jane's eyes widened. "Your wife is quite popular and she is in the news all the time. I was browsing CNN when the 'breaking news' came in. Headline 'Maura's mystery wife and child are coming to Italy to meet up with her and maybe be at her conferences.'" Jane groaned. Maura tried keeping Jane and Emilia out of the news, but people ask who she was married to and she can't lie. All they know is she has a daughter and a wife.

"Yeah, great just great." The paparazzi will be all over them. The Isles Jet will be an eye sore and very noticeable. Jane groaned again and looked at Cavanaugh.

"I am leaving tomorrow. And I don't think it's a good idea now." That made Cavanaugh laugh.

"Go see your wife, take the week off and enjoy Rome." Jane looked up at him and nodded. Yes, she should see her wife. She should love her wife and be with her wife.

Jane was packing a tiny suitcase for her little bug and simultaneously packing her own. _One outfit for little bug, one for me._ Jane thought. Being friends with Maura taught her a few things, being a lover and a spouse taught her more things. Like having an outfit ready the day before and packing it the day of. It saves time. Jane smiled as she placed the shoes in place and headed to the private Isles car Maur's mother hired to take them to the airport. It was highly unnecessary, but since Richard and Constance weren't traveling as much, the pilots and attendants weren't getting paid. Jane considered it an act of kindness.

"Hello Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli." She told the Chauffer to call her Jane. He politely continued to ignore her wishes and call her Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli. It was very passive aggressive and he did it with a twinkle in his eyes as if he knew how to press her buttons. It made her giggle with conspiracy.

Jane was soon at the airport. She got a call from Angela Rizzoli and Jane groaned. Jane loved her Ma very much, but sometimes she was overbearing and just plain crazy.

"Hi Ma." She answered reflexively when she knew her mother was on the other line.

"Janie, you at the airport sweetie?" Jane smiled despite herself. She knew her mother loved her. She loved her Ma. Jane nodded before realizing Mrs. Rizzoli couldn't see her.

"Yes and I am about to board the plan. I gotta go. Love you." Ma Rizzoli returned the sentiment and hung up without a fuss which surprised Jane. Once on the plane after showing her ticket, being felt up by a slimy security officer and showing her passport, she sat next to the window. Suddenly, her seat jerked forward. Why was her seat jerking forward?

the stewardess came by and said it was the pilot's kid

"this is going to be a long flight." She said, drawing out long under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing : (

Jane and Emilia finally landed in Italy with the private jet some how being discretely hidden on a far off private runway. Emilia was looking everywhere at once it seemed. She loved the warm air and the smell that seemed to be just Rome. Jane grabbed Emilia's left hand in her right and smiled as they were put in a golf cart and driven to the main building. They entered with the other passengers of a different plane. Jane looked for Maura. There were a dozen paparazzi photographers and an American news anchor. Jane groaned. Of course Maura Isles would be found and swarmed. They claimed their three bags of baggage, and Emilia was still holding onto Jane's arm as she pulled her own little bag while Jane pulled the two larger bags. They saw a sign above everyone else. It read "Welcome to Italy!" Jane's eyes looked through the throng of people to see those honey blonde locks of hair. Jane couldn't keep Emilia from running to her momma. Jane called after her, not trusting the crowd to swallow her up, but the little tike just kept going with her little green bag trailing after her.

"Momma!" She cried once she got into her mother's arms. Maura hugged the dear life out of her daughter. The swarm of devils immediately surrounded them. The little girl started crying and her eyes were clenched shut because of the flashes. Jane, furious and wanting just a _little _peace after the pilot's son kicking her seat the ENTIRE trip there, started after them. Her Italian temper came out and she was waving her hands in an aggravated manner. Maura, being married to Jane for four years, has seldom heard her speak Italian, even though she knew Jane was fluent.

"_Yeah Maur, I speak Italian. I didn't tell you?" Maura just swatted her with the hand towel she was using to dry dishes. They have officially been married for a year, best friends for five years, and lovers for ten months and she was just now finding this out._

"_Can you say something in Italian?" Jane pondered for a moment before grabbing Maura's hands and saying, _

"_Ti amo." Maura understood that and shook her head._

"_That does not count Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Jane gasped in mock anger._

"_We do not mention middle names Maur." Maura laughed and kissed Jane's cheek._

"_I love you too, my love."_

The swarm, quite afraid of the patent Rizzoli glare, fled. Maura was trying to soothe the little girl when Jane took her from Maura's arms and started to tickle her. That normally worked and it didn't fail this time. The little girl squealed with laughter and wound her hands in Jane's shirt. The little girl's wavy blonde fuzz was just starting to grow out. She looked just like Maura.

When Maura wanted to do artificial insemination, Jane was wary at first. What if the man had a genetic disease? What if he was a serial killer? What if, what if what if went through Jane's head. She hated the thought of losing Maura at child birth. That apparently was common in her family according to Hope. Hope barely made it when she gave birth to Maura and Cailin. Hope's mother was not so lucky. When the mother died, the father named her Hope.

Emilia wanted her momma and Jane handed her off to Maura. Maura took her gladly. That American news reporter was ballsy enough to come up to their little family.

"Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli? I would like to ask a few questions. I promise it won't take long." Jane could tell she was new to the reporting life by the nervous shaking in her hands, the way she talked, and how she moved stiffly.

"Alright." The girl looked up in surprise. Maura did too. Jane gave her a wry grin and said she will talk about it later. Maura conceded. The girl was a red headed petite figure and freckles spackled across her nose and under her dark blue eyes. She was cute, Jane thought. However, she held no candle to her one love.

She motioned for the camera man to come over and start filming. He held up three fingers and started counting down.

"Can I call you by your first names or just hold the mic to you to who I am addressing." Jane held out her right hand and said,

"Jane, and that is Maura. You can call us Doctor and Detective, or call us by our first name." 

"And we are live." They heard and got into a professional mode.

"In Rome, Italy just over fifteen minutes ago, The Isles Private Jet landed and off came the wife of Dr. Isles-Rizzoli and their daughter. Detective Isles-Rizzoli, tell us, what was your first impression of Maura?" Jane let out a loud laugh.

"Well, the situation was that I was undercover as a prostitute and I just wanted a coffee, but I forgot my money and asked the café manager to give me some and I will pay later. So in comes Maura after a few minutes, and hands me money. She honestly thought I was a prostitute. I was thinking, 'who does this lady think she is?'" That made Maura laugh.

"Doctor, describe your relationship please." Maura pondered for a moment.

"I am the wife of my wonderful Detective. We have worked closely for the past nine years. She was and still is my best friend. She was my first friend at Boston PD. She taught me to catch sarcasm, recognize when I am teased but not made fun of, play softball, and gave me another chance. She brought me many things too. Happiness, love, confidence, and beer." That made Jane laugh so hard she couldn't make a noise.

"I did make you drink my beer didn't I? But you liked it!" The news reporter was smiling at the obvious love between the two of them.

"and who is this?" the anchor asked, gesturing to Emilia. Jane shifted her from her left hip to her right and smiled.

"This is Emilia. Say hi, baby." The little girl smiled and hid her head in Jane's neck. She brought her head back out and waved.

"She says things I swear." Jane said. Jane kissed the fuzz of hair on her daughter's head and the camera man made a twirling motion with his hand.

"This is Channel 22 live in Italy with The Isles-Rizzoli clan. I am Katherine Kites, Dave." She nodded at the camera and they shut it off.

"Thank you very much Detective." Jane nodded.

"Hi." Emilia said. And that made Katherine crack a smile.

"Little bugger." Maura said.


End file.
